A Female Saiyan Who Became Guardian (Goku X OC Character)
by momo.sutton.7
Summary: A 22-year-old female Saiyan named Morning jewel lived on Earth ever since she was a baby. A special one too! Unfortunately, she became an orphan ever since the " mysterious incident" occurred to her mother. 19 years later, she is now being chased by the Ginyu Force because of Frieza wanting her as his minion.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge - The Incident

It all started 19 years ago, when a 4-year-old girl named Morningjewel was heading back home after a short walk around the forest. She and her parents weren't far from the cities' environment. Or, at least, she and her mother. It was a beautiful day, and not a single cloud was up in the sky. Morningjewel took a deep breath and sighed, a small yet relaxed smile on her face. Today was a good day , as always . . . or so she thought. As she was standing at the front of her house, she noticed that some things was different. 'Where's Mommy?' She thought, knowing her mother should be outside knitting or out in the garden planting fruits and vegetables. CRASH! "Mommy?!" Morningjewel shouted, shock and worry in the her voice. Morningjewel ran to the front door and opened the door. She ran and knelt down to see her mother covered in . . . blood?! "Mommy! Are you okay?!" She cried, shaking her mother's shoulder. She heard a cough. "M-Morningjewel?" She moaned, pain flowing throughout her body. "Mommy! You're hurt! Reawwy bad!" "Yeah, I know. *cough* *cough* B-But don't w-worry too much. It'll be alr-right." Her mother said, trying to calm her daughter down. "What do you mean Mommy?! You need help!" Morningjewel cried, feeling her eyes heating up. Her mother smiled. "Here," she said, holding a small, green, crystal-like ball with a green gem inside the ball. "I want you to have this. It was supposed to be your birthday present, but I feeling that my time here is short." Mroningjewel, her hands shaking and her eyes watered with tears, took hold of the ball. "M-Mommy," Morningjewel whimpered. Her mother held her hand up to Morningjewel's small cheeks, her smile still showing. "I love you sweetheart," her mother said. "You're going to do great things for the world. You are very special. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you . . ." As her hand slowly began to fall off Morning jewel, she closed her eyes and leaving her body numb and cold. "M-Mommy?" Morning jewel shook her mother's shoulder again, thinking she was taking a nap. No response. "Mommy?! Wake up, Mommy! Wake up!" She cried, shaking her mother more. Still no response. She knelt her on her mother's chest as she began to cry. Minutes later after she stopped crying, Morningjewel finds herself laying at the spot that her mother laid. "Huh?!" She gasped, her mother no where to be seen. Just then, she heard someone shouting out some sort of command, but couldn't quite clearly hear it. She steps out of the house, seeing a huge mass of red and purple energy heading towards her house. With surprise and fear, she ran as quickly as she could, but felt being lifted off the ground, landing inside a nearby bush, and hearing a very loud BOOM! behind her. She turned around and sat up, seeing that not only her house being blown to pieces, but a strange man with red hair and blue clothing floating in the middle of the blown up house. This man was also holding of what it looked like a skeleton staff with a red and purple crystal ball at the tip of the staff. Seconds later, Morningjewel saw the strange man disappear into thin air. For a while now, Morningjewel just sat there, bewildered that her home was gone and scared her mother isn't by her side anymore. She also wondered who that person was and what was it looking for. Morningjewel looked at the green ball that was surprisingly still held on her hand. Whoever it was, it didn't seem too happy not having this in its possessions. I stood back up again, looking back at the house that once stood there. She felt her eyes began to water, realizing she needs to watch over herself. "G-Go-Goodbye, Mommy . . ." She choked. Then she started running into the forest, tears falling pass her cheek and into the air. That was only 19 years ago . . . and that was when she became an orphan who was not only the future hero, but also a very special Saiyan who would one day become the Earth's guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - A Twist of Fate

19 years later

Morningjewel ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the Ginyu Force that had been tracking her. "Stop her! Don't let her escape!" Shouted Captain Ginyu. Morningjewel knows that sooner or later if the Ginyu Force captures her, they would take her to Lord Freiza and become not only his minion, but also their "living weapon." Morningjewel wasn't born to become his weapon! Not a chance! As Morningjewel kept running, she lifted her right hand on her forehead, making her turn invisible (Morningjewel is also an elemental user, but we'll get to that later in the story XD). "WHAT?!" Shouted Captain Ginyu, lifting his hand for the others to stop as well. "Where'd the pretty girl go?" Asked Remoose. "That ignorant brat did the thing again," said Captain Ginyu. "Everyone start looking for the kid NOW!" "Yessir!" And with that, they went their seperate ways. As the men were far enough away, Morningjewel turned back to her normal state. "Phew," huffed Morningjewel. "That should hold them for now." She went to a nearby rock and sat down on it, rubbing her sore feet and catching her breath. "If this . . . keeps up," huffed Morningjewel. "I won't . . . be able to . . . get out of this . . . situation at all." "Good, 'cause this will be the last thing you'll do." Morningjewel felt strong arms holding her tight around her chest. She struggles to break free, realizing one of the Ginyu Force has caught her while she was resting. "Got you girl!" Said Jeice, a smirk across his red face. Morningjewel began to think her way out of this. Her eyes began to twinkle when she has an idea and now it was her turn to smirk. "Guess again, Red!" She bunked Jeice hard on the forehead. "Augh!" Cried Jeice, covering his head from the amount of pain. Morningjewel did something that knew she shouldn't do . . . she kicked him staright in the BALLS! Jeice's body stiffened, then fell down to the ground, his hands covering his lower half. "Sorry to ruin your day," Morningjewel said. "But I need to get going." Morningjewel then started running fast. She glanced back behind her only to see the rest the Ginyu Force catching up to her! "Damn it!" Huffed Morningjewel, seeing how close they are to ganging on her. (This is the part when she uses her elemental power XD) Morningjewel slid her hand in her pocket and took out four crystals, long enough to be used as her weapon of choice. She turned around, still running, and began to use her power, making the crystals float in midair and began throwing at the Ginyu Force. Two of the crystals hit Guldo and Remoose, who were apparently easy targets for her. The only members left standing were Burter and Captain Ginyu. She grabbed hold of her bag (Sorry if I forgot to mention her belongings earlier) and took out a small bottle of water. She opened the small lid and began to use her power again, only this time she starts water - bending it. She began to make a big ball of water and threw it at Burter. "Aurgh!" Cried Burter. The water accidentally went inside his eyes which made him cry in pain and tumble down to the hard ground below. "Are you serious?! Do I always do everything myself?!" Said Captain Ginyu. Morningjewel snickered, knowing he is getting pretty annoyed about this. But unfortunately for Morningjewel, it was Ginyu's turn to laugh. Captain Ginyu began to create a big ball of ki energy and blasted Morningjewel . . . HARD! Morningjewel screamed, feeling the the energy almost breaking her spine. She tripped and fell onto the grassy floor, little drops of blood falling to the ground in different directions. Captain Ginyu laughed, finally being able to stop the kid from running away. Morningjewel tried lifting herself up, but with the amount of pain overthrowing her, she couldn't get back up anymore. She could see that she will black - out soon, and that there is no escape for her now. As her eyes began to close and tears streaming down her face, she thought she heard a cry of anger close by. But as soon as the voice got closer, she was blacked - out.


	3. Chapter 3

Who is That Pretty Girl? (The Scene During Chapter 1)

?'s Pov.

I was at Kame's House, sitting by the shore where the waves crash against the wet sand. I wasn't in a good mood, these last 2 years. Ever since what happened to ChiChi . . . I sighed, looking at the light blue sky. "Hey Goku!" I turned to see Krillin looking at me with his usual grin on his face. "Hey Krillin," I replied, not being in the go-lucky mood. Krillin saw the expression on my face and sat next to me. "You okay Goku?" "Yeah, I'm fine . . ." I lied. Krillin knew that something was definitely wrong with me. "You're still sad because of ChiChi are you?" Asked Krillin, a bit worry in his voice. I sighed and nodded. 2 years ago, ChiChi sacrificed her life to save me and Gohan from Frieza. I still remember it like it was yesterday. "I'm sorry," said Krillin. "It's alright, Krillin. It's not really your fault. It's just . . . " I put my forehead against my knee, trying to hold back the tears that will soon fall. "I know, we all feel the same." Said Krillin, putting his hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head, seeing Krillin giving me a smile. I smiled back, feeling glad that I still my best friend with me. "Hey Goku, how about you go and ride on Nimbus for a while? Just to try and clear your mind a bit." I thought about it. Maybe I should ride on Nimbus . . . After all, it has been a while. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot," I replied. Krillin smiled. "That's the Goku I know!" He said, nudging my arm a bit. Krillin got up to his feet and went inside the house to go and talk to Master Roshi. I got up and called Nimbus's name. Nimbus is a fluffy, yellow cloud that only someone with a pure heart can ride on it. I hopped onto Nimbus, and headed towards a forest. As the wind blew rapidly on me, I took a deep breath in and let out a long sigh. Krillin was right; this did help my mind settle. Just as I was about to take a nap, I felt something go up and faded away. "Uh oh! Someone's in trouble! I better go check it out." I sat back up and leaned forward, letting Nimbus go faster. It wasn't long until I felt something go up and then started to fade away slowly. "Faster Nimbus!" I cried, seeing someone in view. As I got closer, I felt my anger growing as I realized who it was. "Ginyu!" I cried, anger in my voice. Ginyu jumped and turned around, seeing the smirky look on his face. "Ah Goku! Long time no see. " I stopped Nimbus and turned to see what it looked like a 22-year-old girl laying on the ground, covered with bruises and blood. I feel my anger growing higher and my ki energy glowing around me. Ginyu made a shocked expression that I thought for sure he almost tripped. "Whatever you did, I suggest you should get lost. Along with the rest of your friends." Ginyu only smirked at the warning. "I'd love to, but I'd rather take the girl with as well." That's it! I couldn't take it anymore! I began to summon up a ball of energy. "Kaaameee . . . " Ginyu's smirk changed and instead his jaw dropped from fear. "Haaamee . . ." "Damn it, not again!" "HAAA!" The KamehameHA wave hit Ginyu and flew into the sky. As I calmed down, I hopped off Nimbus and ran to the wounded girl. I checked her pulse. I sighed in relief; she's unconscious. As I lifted her up, I take a good look on her face. 'Who is this pretty girl? Why would the Ginyu Force be after someone who's so beautiful and . . . ' I bhushed, shaking the feeling off of me. "Don't worry," I said. "You'll be better soon." And as I hopped onto Nimbus, we headed back to Kame's House. Boy, wait 'til the others hear this . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 - Another Saiyan?!

A few hours later, Goku arrived at Kame's House. "Guys!" Goku cried, carrying a bruised and bloodied Morningjewel inside the house. Goku burst inside which made the others jump and stopped what they were doing. "What is it my boy?" Master Roshi asked, grabbing his walking stick and getting back to his feet. "Oh my goodness!" Gasped Bulma, her hands covering her mouth in shock. "Goku what happened?" Asked Krillin, who was as shocked as Bulma. "I'll tell you guys about it later. Right now, this girl needs serious help now!" Goku replied, a bit of worry in his voice. "Bulma, you still have the Aid-Kit with you?" Master Roshi asked Bulma. "Yeah, I do. I'll go ge-" "No, we'll bring her to the bedroom." A sound of rustling came from the stairs. "What's all the commotion about?" Asked Oolong, along with Puar as well. "Watch out!" Goku cried as he ran up the stairs, trying his best not to trip and hurt the unconscious girl. "Man, Roshi," said Krillin. "I've ever seen Goku this worried before." "Krillin, I'm as surprised as you are." Replied Master Roshi. "But for now, let's help the poor boy out before things get jumpy."

Morningjewel's eyelids slowly began to open. She thought she would be at Frieza's chamber, waiting to be punished . . . but instead finds herself in a room with . . . people?! "Hey! She's awake!" Oolong said, relieved. Morningjewel's eyes flicked wide open and fear and shock went across her body. "Eeep!" Morningjewel started to panic, causing her to throw a small ball of energy at Oolong. 'Oh no . . . ' She thought, her widened with fear as she realized what she had done. "Ow! What was that for?!" Cried Oolong, rubbing his small chubby cheek. Morningjewel tried getting back up to her feet, but flinched to feel a huge amount of pain on her back. "Krillin, go and block the door. Bulma, you block the window." Master Roshi, a sweat drop on his forehead. Morningjewel put her hands inside her pocket, only to find that there were no more crystals. And she knew that she used up her last supply of water on Burter. "Hey, is everything okay up there?" There was the familiar voice she heard from before. "Um, heh, y-y-yeah, a-about th-that . . . " Krillin stuttered, forming a sweat drop. Puar flew to Morningjewel, but she flicks the fluffy creature away from her."Puar, stay away from her! She still has some juice in her!" Oolong shouted. "What?! I was only trying to get her to calm down!" Puar squeaked. Morningjewel spots a nearby lamp. She grabs it and threw it at Krillin. "Whoah!" Krillin shouted, making him jump away from the bedroom door. "Krillin you idiot! You're not supposed to do that!" Bulma shouted. Morningjewel sees the door and quickly ran towards it. Unfortunately, she was bumped into a tall, big man wearing orange and blue clothes. Morningjewel falls down onto the wooden floor, her eyes widened. Morningjewel quickly crawled behind the bed, pulling the blanket from the bed along with her. "I heard something break. What's going on?" Goku asked Master Roshi. Morningjewel looked at the old man, the blanket pulled over her body and part of her head. "Well, Goku," Master Roshi explained. "We finished patching up her wounds and . . . apparently she panicked and almost caused some damage." 'So that 's why I have those patches on my arm and back?' Morningjewel thought, looking at her right arm. Once Master Roshi was finished explaining, Puar went behind Morningjewel to notice something moving out of the blanket. "Aah! She has a tail!" Puar sqeaked, scrambling herself towards Oolong. "WHAT?! A TAIL?!" Krillin shouted. Goku's eyes widened. "Damn it!" Morningjewel whispered, hiding herself in the blanket as a shield. "Wait," Goku said. "You said this girl has . . . a tail?" Puar quickly nodded, as if it was a bad thing. Goku looked back at Morningjewel, eyes still widened with shock along with excitement. Bulma groaned. "Great, another Saiyan! Just what we freakin' need; another Saiyan!" Goku starts walking towards the shaking girl slowly. "Goku! What are you doing?!" Shouted Krillin. Goku stopped and knelt down in front of the scared Saiyan, pulling the blanket away from her face. Morningjewel looks up to see the man she bumped into. "Hey there," said Goku. "What's your name?" The girl didn't reply, though. But, for some reason, she felt warm and comfortable around this strange person. "What is your name?" Goku asked again. "M-M-Morningj-jewel," she stuttered. "That's a pretty name for a Saiyan," Goku smiled. Morningjewel blushed at his comment. "Well, Morningjewel, I'm Goku," he said. "And these people are my friends Krillin, Oolong, Puar, Bulma, and Master Roshi." You tilted your head to see the people behind Goku. "Anyways, sorry for scaring you earlier," Goku explained, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just that for what Ginyu did, you were hurt pretty bad. And after I took care of Ginyu, I took you here so my friends would get you healed." Morningjewel felt her eyes widened. 'H-He . . . saved me?' She thought. "Th-Th-Thank y-you . . ." "Haha! Not much of a talker are you?" Goku laughed. The others behind Goku sighed in relief. Then Morningjewel heard her stomach growl. "Well, looks like someone's hungry," Oolong said. "In fact, I could for some lunch right about now." "Me too!" Said Krillin. "Well, it's a good I made those sandwiches in case someone did get hungry." Said Bulma. "Oh boy!~" Shouted Goku, his mouth watering. "Unless this lady would like some as well," Master Roshi said. "Uh s-s-sure." "Great!" Goku smiled his goofy smile. "Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 - A Visit to Capsule Corps

"Here you go," said Bulma, setting down a plate of sandwiches, half ham and cheese and the other half PB&J. "Wow Bulma! They look amazing!" Said Goku, drooling. As the others began eating (and by eating I mean Goku having to almost eat the entire plate XD), Morningjewel just stared at her sandwich, thinking maybe she should or shouldn't eat. Goku noticed this and stopped eating, looking at Morningjewel with a confused expression on his face. "Hey you gonna eat that?" Asked Goku. "T-Th-i- Thi-" Morningjewel stuttered but was interrupted by Goku's laughs. "Haha! If you're thinking it's poison, it's not! Bulma would never do that to someone like you." Explained Goku, smiling his goofy smile. Morningjewel looked back at her food. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt . . . ' thought Morningjewel. She took hold of her ham and cheese sandwich and bit a small chunk. After she finished her first, she couldn't help but love the sensation. After she took another huge bite, Goku couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "My goodness," said Master Roshi. "Looks like someone is very hungry." "Unlike Goku here who keeps hogging the rest!" Shouted Bulma, seeing him trying to take the whole plate. Bulma slapped Goku's hand. "Ouch!" Whimpered Goku. "Save some for our friend here!" Bulma said. Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar started laughing at Goku's childish expression on his face. "Anyways, Morningjewel, I think you should stay here with us until you're fully healed," Master Roshi suggested. "And after what Ginyu and his pals did to you, you're lucky Goku found you and stopped them before they did something else to you." "A-Alright," said Morning jewel, her mouth full of food. "So Morning jewel," Asked Goku. "Do you know where your parents are? I can take you there once you're all healed up and ready to go." Morningjewel stopped eating, feeling a knot in her stomach tighten up. "I-I don't have any parents," Morningjewel replied. "WHAT?!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and she thought she saw Oolong lean out his chair and fall to the floor. "W-Wait a minute!" Cried Krillin. "You mean you're . . . an orphan?!" Morningjewel nodded her head. "That's terrible!" Gasped Bulma. "Do you know what happened to your parents?" Asked Goku. Goku, boy, let's not get too haisty! After all, we just met her today." Master Roshi suggested. "Anyways, I have to get back to my house," Bulma said, looking at the clock. Bulma looks at Goku. "You too Goku! You and Vegeta were gonna spar together right?" Goku rubbed at the back of his head. "Yeah, almost forgot about that! But . . . can Morningjewel can with?" Morningjewel giggled. Goku looks so cute when he does that. "Only if it's alright with her." Bulma said, looking at Morningjewel. "I guess it's alright," Morningjewel said. Goku smiled a big smile. "Great!" Goku said. "Let's get going!" "Bye Goku! See you soon!" Cried Krillin. As Bulma, Goku, and Morningjewel were out of the house, Goku called in Nimbus. Once all three were on Nimbus, they took off. Morningjewel wasn't used to this sort of thing (since she can't fly even though she's a Saiyan T^T), she rapped her arms tightly around Goku, afraid she would fall off. Goku looked at Morningjewel and blushed a pink color. 'It's a good thing she didn't see my reaction,' thought Goku, seeing that Morningjewel's eyes were closed tightly. This trip is gonna take a while . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4 - Secret Power

After Goku, Bulma, and Morningjewel's half-an-hour ride on Nimbus, they were finally at the Capsule Corporation (at least I think it was supposed to pronounce XD). "Well, here we are!" Said Goku, hopping off of the fluffy cloud. As the three went to the house, Morningjewel looked at the building; it was bigger than the rest she had seen during her recent travels. It was circular as always, but it had a lot of windows and two extra rooms at the top of the roof. "Whoa," she whispered, bewildered at the sight. As Bulma turned the knob of the door, they heard a very loud CRASH inside. "Uh oh," said Goku. "Looks like there's trouble going on." "And Vegeta's in the house too!" Cried Bulma. Morning jewel tilt her head, confused at what made them worked up and this "Vegeta" person. "Hang on!" Shouted Goku and then kicked down the door. "Come back here you weaklings!" Shouted an angry Vegeta chasing after two boys who had tails similar to hers. "Vegeta what's going on?!" Cried Bulma. "Not now woman! I'm busy!" Replied Vegeta. "Yeah, busy destroying almost THE ENTIRE HOUSE!" Shouted Bulma, a bit of anger in her voice. Morningjewel continued looking at the two scared boys, looking at their every detail. The first boy was short and had redish-brown hair and light brown eyes, along wearing a red T-shirt, red sweatpants, and light gray socks; no shoes. The other one was taller. He had short, raven back hair, brown eyes, and wears a long blue robe and a light green mask that covered part of his mouth. "Hey Vegeta! Long time no see." Said Goku, showing yet another goofy smile on his face. Morningjewel looked back at Goku, then Vegeta, and then back at the boys. "Oh it's you Kakarott," said Vegeta. "Now if you don't mind, I am busy." "What about sparring? You said-" "After I take care of these two brats that snuck inside the house under my watch!" Shouted Vegeta. Morningjewel noticed that the boys began to tiptoe their way out of Vegeta's eyesight. Morningjewel placed her left hand on her forehead and began to disappear, making her turn invisible again. "Oh well," sighed Goku. "Guess I'll have to wait. At least I'll get to - hey where'd she go?!" Goku turned his back and noticed Morningjewel was no longer with him anymore! "What are you talking about?!" Shouted Vegeta, with a bit of confusion in his voice. Then Vegeta turned around and the bonus were gone as well. "Damn it!" Said Vegeta. "They're gone!" "Hey! Wha-how?! That's not fair!" A voice almost like Goku's when he was a kid. Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta followed the shout out and led them the backyard. This made their jaws drop down to the floor; Morningjewel had caught the two boys that interfered Vegeta earlier, but she was half way done with her water shield. "M-M-Morningjewel?!" Said Goku, bewildered at what he just saw. As Morningjewel finished the shield, she turned to see those surprised looks on Goku, Bulma(who almost passed out), and Vegeta.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5 - Secret Power Pt. 2

"Mo-M-Morningjewel?!" Said Goku, bewildered at what he saw. As Morningjewel finished her water shield she used on the boys from earlier, ahe turned to see the surprised looks on Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta. She rubbed her right arm, felling embarrassed. But she also felt guilty for not telling them her special ability. 'Who am I kidding,' she thought. 'They'll just to the same reaction like the rest did.' "Woman," snarled Vegeta, folding his arms. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Morningjewel could fell her eyes tearing up and getting ready to fall down on her cheeks. "Are you kidding me Vegeta?! I don't think she has to explain. I think what she did is amazing!" Said Goku. Morningjewel blushed at Goku's comment. "And that goes for the two intruders, becuase thanks to them, I now have to pay the DAMAGE!" Shouted Vegeta making the two boys jump in fear. "Oh come on man it was an accident!" Cried the small boy. "Yeah!" Said the other boy. "All we want is to spent the night here. That's all!" Vegeta's snarl grew louder and began summoning an energy ball. "Vegeta what are you doing?!" Shrieked Bulma, her face red from anger. "Vegeta STOP!" Shouted Goku. Vegeta ignored Goku's order and threw the energy ball straight at the boys shaking in fear. Morningjewel teleprted in front of the boys and blocked Vegeta's attack. Or, at least, that's what Goku and Bulma thought! Morningjewel held onto the energy ball and began to shrink it into nothing. "WHAT?!" SHouted Vegeta. Bulma felt dizzy and fell onto the ground. Goku on the other hand stood there blushing hot pink with his bottom jaw slightly open. "Your welcome." Said Morningjewel, looking down at the boys. The small boy crawled in front of Morningjewel, still inside the water shield. He led out a finger and summoned a small flame. "Nuclear what are you doing?" Asked the tall boy. Morningjewel was the only one who became curious of the small one's power while the two Saiyans stood there with their jaws wide open. He poked at the shield, making a sizzling sound and the little flame go out. "Wow, and I thought we were the only people that have powers that no one can use." Said the small boy in awe. "Wait! Is that a tail on the woman?!" Demanded Vegeta, pointing at Morningjewel's tail that is now swinging excitedly at the little boy's action. "Heheheh, uhm, long story," stuttered Goku, rubbing the back of his head and blushing even more. Morningjewel noticed that the small boy is wagging his Saiyan tail as well. "I don't care Kakarott! I want to know NOW!" Demanded Vegeta. "What is the matter with you?" Asked Goku, now a bit concerned. "I mean, I know you are the 'Prince of All Saiyans', but you don't have to be so demanding everyday." "Like I said, Kakarott, I don't care." Replied Vegeta, folding his arms again. Then, the tall boy stood up and teleported out of the shield. "Hey! You forgot about me!" Cried the small boy, banging on the shield. Vegeta and Goku turned and sees that one of them had escaped. "Oh great!" Groaned Vegeta. "Wait, I'm not here to cause you trouble, your Highness." Said the tall boy, waving his hands. Vegeta's eyes widened at the word "highness." "Di-did you-" "Yes," replied the boy. "In fact, I remembered my father being the King's body guard." Vegeta was as confused as ever, which made him become more frustrated. "I don't understand!" Groaned Vegeta. "You probably didn't remember because of the planet's explosion." Said the boy, noticing how frustrated the prince is. "That's okay; I kinda guessed that would have been a problem. I just can't believe that you survived the destruction." "Um," said Goku. "What am I missing here?" Morningjewel looked at the boy poking the shield and back at the boy talking to the "prince" that's next to Goku. And when she did, she noticed his tail showing underneath his blue robe. "Sorry for disturbing you earlier; my friend Nuclear can be a bit dumb-struck when hr finds what we need." "Hey! Sometimes you're like that when you train all by yourself like crazy!" Whined Nuclear, making a face that made Morningjewel giggle a little. "I thought me and Kakarott here were the only Saiyans that survived!" Said Vegeta. "Yeah, until I met Morningjewel hours ago." Said Goku, looking at Morningjewel. "Wait, you mean there's more?!" Gasped the tall boy. "You're asking too many questions peasant." Groaned Vegeta. "I'll ask the questions around here. Now, who are you and how did you know I'm the Prince?" "My name is Khaos with a "K" and to answer that, you look just like the King." "Hmph, not surprised," said Vegeta. While Khaos answers Vegeta's questions, Goku walks over to the two curious Saiyans. Goku has questions of his own as well. "Kakarott get over here! I'm not finished with you yet!" Shouted Vegeta. Goku groaned and walked back to Vegeta, but Morningjewel then stops Goku from walking towards him. "Why are you listening to what he says?" Asks Morningjewel, tilting her head. "Well, like he said, he is the prince." Said Goku. "Well, I think it's stupid to listen to what they tell you to do!" Shouted Nuclear, narrowing his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Shouted Vegeta, looking back at the small Saiyan boy. "You heard me!" He cried, getting back up to his feet. "I think it's stupid and ridiculious! Plus, you don't gain any freedom at all! What's wrong with having freedom?!" Nuclear clutched his hands as his hair turn from redish - brown to gold yellow, along with gaining his fire elemental up to max. "Nuclear DON'T! If you turn Super, you'll be like your dad!" Cried Khaos. Morningjewel and Goku stood there shocked and in awe. Khaos summoned a bunch of vines and began wrapping around half Nuclear's body. "Really Khaos? REALLY?!" Cried Nuclear, struggling himself to be set free from the vines, which only made it tighten up even more. "Wow," Morningjewel whispered. As the others (excepted Bulma who is completely out cold) stared in awe, Morningjewel's smile begein to show. I guess who can say that she's no longer alone anymore . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 - Gem hunting and Sparring

The next day, everyone was calm after seeing what the three Saiyans did. Well, except Goku who has questions he liked to ask. So it was almost dawn and Goku was sitting on the grass out in back. 'I wonder what Morningjewel had been through,' thought Goku. Ever since he saved the girl, that was all he ever thinks about. Her eyes, her long blonde hair, her smile . . . Goku felt his face heating up that the thought. Then he heard a sound, which came from the front door. 'Who would be up this late?' thought Goku. Just then, he saw something or someone up in the sky floating on a human-sized bubble. "Huh?" Said Goku. He jumped off the ground and started following the flying object. It headed towards to the rocky mountains, a huge canyon that led to the bottom that was below sea level. Goku didn't know why it was heading there for, but he's not giving up that easily! As Goku followed the figure deeper and deeper in the canyon, it spotted a cave. But as the stranger got out of the bubble, it stopped at his tracks. Goku flew behind a huge boulder, hiding himself so the stranger wouldn't see him. It turned, looked around a couple of times to make sure it wasn't being followed, and went inside the cave. "Why would someone be down here?" Said Goku, talking to himself. He quietly went inside the cave and hide behind another huge rock. He poked his head a bit to see the stranger standing in front of the wall that ended the cavern. He narrowed his eyes to see the figure clearly. 'Could it be . . . ?' Goku thought. He shook his head. 'No it couldn't be . . . could it?' Being the curious monkey he is (see what I did there? XD), he continued watching behind the rock without being seen. The figure looked down at its' hand summoned of what could be a small, green, crystal-like ball with a green gem inside of it. The figure lift it up and the ball began to glow. Goku's eyes widened with interest. The figure turns around, again making sure it wasn't followed. 'What's it doing?' He wondered. It stepped back a bit and held its hands onto the ball, glowing ever so bright. "Emerald Laser Beam!" Shouted the stranger. The ball began to form a small light of energy and shot a small laser at the wall. BOOM! Goku ducked his head, seeing rocks flying everywhere. Goku turned around and saw that in the middle of the wall was a huge chunk of pinkish - like crystal. Goku didn't know what to do, but decided to leave the cavern. As he tiptoed himself out of there, a piece of rock fell to the cavern ground, making a huge crackling noise inside the cave. Before the figure got up and turned around, Goku was already gone in a flash thanks to his transportation move. Goku made it back to Capsule Corps and sat back down on the grass. 'Who was that at the cave?' Goku wondered. Now Goku has lots of questions he want to know . . . .

Few days later after that, Morningjewel's back and a bit of her right arm had been healing quite nicely and during those few days at the Capsule Corps, she made quite a lot of friends. And she became good friends with Nuclear and Khaos. Apparently Khaos was belonged to a long line of talented blacksmiths and was quite a Martial Arts fighter too thanks to his father who trained him and was the body guard of Vegeta's father, King Vegeta himself. Nuclear belonged to a well-known demon lord named Demigra who killed Khaos's parents by brainwashing Nuclear into doing so. Thanks to the Supreme Kai of Time, she trapped Lord Demigra in time for 75 million years . . . until now. BUT enough of that! Let's get back to the story here! And of course, during those few days at the Capsule Corps, she started having a HUGE crush on Goku. Ever since the day he saved her from the Ginyu Force, she felt like she wasn't scared anymore. And she thought he would be scared of her power as well, but he didn't! Morningjewel was sitting on the floor of the Gravity Chamber with Goku, watching Vegeta sparring and training Nuclear. Nuclear blocked Vegeta's punch and kicked him making Vegeta almost loose his balance. Nuclear thought he was done but NOPE! Vegeta summoned an energy ball and hit Nuclear straight in the gut. Nuclear tumbled to the ground wrapping around his stomach where Vegeta hit. "Break! Next time make sure the energy the enemy is low enough for you say it's alright for you to stop!" Shouted Vegeta, folding his arms and looking down at Nuclear. Nuclear groaned in pain and sat back up, still holding his stoamch. "Vegeta why don't you let me train Nuclear for once?" Asked Goku. Vegeta laughs. "And why should I? You seem to be busy around the female all the time." Vegeta smirked. Goku blushed while Morningjewel tilted her head confused. "What's wrong with Goku hanging out with me?" Asked Morningjewel. "Oh nothing," Vegeta laughed seeing Goku blush even more and getting really annoyed of Vegeta making fun of him. "Vegeta stop it." Goku glared at Vegeta. "What's wrong Kakarott? Am I ruining the moment?" Chuckled Vegeta. Morningjewel could tell from Goku he was about to start getting into his fighting positition. "Vegeta you're really pushing it!" Shouted Goku, becoming serious. "No!" Cried Morningjewel, blocking Goku's way. "Morningjewel move out of the way!" Goku said. "What's the matter?" Teased Vegeta. "Afraid little Kakarott would get hurt?" Morningjewel felt one of her hands clenched into a fist and before she knew it she punched Vegeta hard in the face! Goku and Nuclear's jaw opened as Vegeta covered his nose, seeing it almost bleeding. "Say that one more time," warned Morningjewel. "And you're gonna start getting your butt kicked." Vegeta chuckled not caring for her warning. As Morningjewel turned around, Vegeta began to throw an energy ball behind her. But unfortunately for him, Morningjewel turned and held onto the energy ball. Vegeta stood there a gaped. Morningjewel smirked and threw the energy ball at Vegeta, knocking him off the ground. Vegeta growled and got back up to his feet and charged at Morningjewel. Vegeta and Morningjewel began to punch and kick and dodge their attacks while Goku and Nuclear stood there wide eyed. "Woman you are too weak for me!" Vegeta shouted, throwing a punch. Morningjewel blocked Vegeta's punch and kicked him . . . . in the private! Vegeta flinched and tumbled to the ground twitching, grunting, and panting heavily. "Who's the weak one now." Said Morningjewel, hearing Nuclear fall to the ground and laughing like a crazy banshee. Goku on the other hand stood there madly blushing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7 - Family Reunion Pt. 1

The next day, Goku began training Morningjewel with all the basic moves and of course the special ones he learned from Master Roshi and King Kai. Although Morningjewel was pretty good with all the kicks and the punches, she was having trouble getting in touch with her ki energy. "Don't worry about it," said Goku. "Sometimes it happens. You just need practice, is all." Morningjewel smiled and nodded, continuing training with Goku. Meanwhile, Nuclear and Khaos were also training. Unfortunately for Nuclear, he still gets Vegeta as his mentor, although he very much wanted Gohan or Krillin instead of the Saiyan Prince. Khaos trains all by himself, but sometimes Piccolo helps him train a bit and giving him some tips. It was another day at the Capsule Corps . . . . . . or is it? Outside of the house, Morning jewel was playing with Nuclear along with Goten and Trunks. And apparently, Goku couldn't take his eyes off of her, making him think of her again and again (*sigh* young love XD). "Hey Goku you there?" Asked Krillin, waving his hand over his face. "Huh?" Said Goku. Krillin smiled. "You have a crush on that girl, aren't you?" Asked Krillin, a smirk across his face. Goku blushed a hot pink color. "N-No I d-d-don't!" Stuttered Goku, lying. Krillin sighed. "Goku, I've known you for years. I'be seen you fall in love." Goku sighed, looking back at the four happy Saiyans. "Although," said Krillin. "It has be a while come to think of it." "Yeah," sighed Goku. "I don't know why but ever since I saved her from the Ginyu Force, I couldn't stop thinking about her. And also developing questions too, but I'm not sure if it's alright for her to answer." "I think it's best to wait until the right moment." Said Krillin. Goku nods and continued watching Morningjewel, who started making different shapes by water-bending. "Dinosaur!" Cried Nuclear. Morningjewel closed her eyes and started forming a pterodactyl swooping down catching its prey. "Wow!" Cried Goten and Trunks with widened eyes. "Can you form people too?" Asked Goten. "Well, if it's easy forming animals, then yes I can." Replied Morningjewel. "Prove it then," said Trunks. "Can you try and form Dad?" Morningjewel knew who he meant: Vegeta. Morningjewel nodded and closed her eyes again, trying her best to form Trunks's dad. After she finished, this made Goku a bit curious (here we go with the curious monkey XD). "Wow that's awesome!" Said Goten. "Can you do anyone else?" Asked Nuclear, although seeing a bit of the jealous type of Saiyan he is. Morningjewel nods her head and began forming a different person. And this made Goku blush even more when he realized she formed himself. "Hey! That's Dad!" Cried Goten, a huge smile across his face. "Really?" Asked Morningjewel. Goten nodded his head. "I didn't know that." She said. Unfortunately, this made her a bit sad because she thought now Goku was taken. BUT we'll get to that later! All of the sudden, Morningjewel winced as she felt something or someone with huge amount of energy not far from where they are. "Are you okay Jew?!" Cried Nuclear (not a good nickname for her but I was too lazy so yea). "I'm fine," said Morningjewel. "But I think there's something heading here." After she said that, there was a huge CRASH inside the house. "KAKAROTT!" Shouted a voice so husky and deep of almost sent Nuclear chills down his spine. "Oh no, not now!" Cried Krillin. "What? What is it?" Asked Morningjewel. "Krillin, lead Morningjewel, Nuclear, Goten, and Trunks out of here." Said Goku. Krillin nodded and went to the four Saiyans. As Krillin escorted them out of danger, Goku went inside the Capsule Corps. "Vegrta what's going on?" Shouted Goku. "It's Broly," said Vegeta with Piccolo and Khaos behind him. "Apparently he's back from the dead!" Goku looked at the spot that the crash happened. Vegeta was right; it is Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan! "KAKAROTT!" Shouted Broly, his voice filled with rage and anger. "Khaos, you have your blade?" Asked Piccolo. Khaos nodded, showing his Chaos Blade in hand. Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Khaos went into their fighting position as Broly got onto his feet. "Galick Gun!" Shouted Vegeta, firing a purplish beam at Broly. Broly dodged the attack, teleported behind Vegeta, and kicked him in the back. As the legendary Saiyan was about to punch Goku, Khaos jumped high in the air and threw seed bombs on Broly's back, making him cry out in pain as the seeds began to blow up one by one. But the legendary Saiyan began to recover from Khaos's attack. "No use," says Khaos. "My powers won't work on him." "Special Beam Canon!" Shouted Piccolo, summoning a purple and yellow beam at Broly. As Broly got hit in the chest by Piccolo's attack, Goku teleported behind him and punched him in the head. But unfortunately, Broly dodged the punch and instead hit Goku in the gut. Goku crys out in pain as he tries to keep his balance steady. Broly growled and starts charging at Goku who tumbled to the ground. But just as Goku was about to use the Kamehameha on Broly, Morningjewel appeared out of no where and quickly made a huge water shield around Broly. The legendary Saiyan stops his tracks and started banging on the shield hard, making Morningjewel wince in pain. "Morningjewel what are you doing here?!" Shouted Goku. "Get out of here!" Then he sees Krillin, Nuclear, Goten, and Trunks stood beside the back door. "KAKAROTT!" Screamed Broly as he keeps banging on the wall of the shield. Morningjewel, wincing in pain, walked up close to the Saiyan. "WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shouted Vegeta who recovered from the kick Broly made. Morningjewel ignored Vegeta's shouting and stood down where she's in front of Broly's view. "Morningjewel!" Cries Goku, trying hard to back up to his feet. Broly looks down at Morningjewel. As he stares at Morningjewel's teal eyes, Broly starts to settle down, making him feel calm. His yellow spiky hair turned to raven black and his blank eyes turned to normal again. Broly knelt down a bit, getting a closer look at Morningjewel. Then this made Morningjewel's eyes widended with surprise. "J-J-Jewel?" Broly said, setting his hands on the wall of the water shield. Morningjewel had heard me one say that before, but that was 20 years ago, when her mother was alive at the time, along with her father who disappeared that day. "Y-Yes?" She replied, tilting her head. This made Broly step back a bit. Goku, once again, had his jaw drop along with everyone else including Piccolo and Khaos (he wears a mask so imagine him with his mouth opened in surprise -_-). "Jewel?" Asked Broly, not sure if this is who he's thinking. "Yes that's me." Morningjewel replied. Broly then began to smile. "You look almost like your mother."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8 - Family Reunion Pt.2

"Huh?" Said Goku, tilting his head and making a confused expression on his face. Morningjewel blinked. "Y-You know my mother?" Asked Morningjewel, holding onto her surprise. 'Why isn't Broly fighting?' Wondered Krillin. Broly nodded his head. "You wouldn't remember," he said. "You were small at the time." Morningjewel sttod there agaped. "I'll explain," said Broly. "If you get me out." Morningjewel thought for moment. "JEW!" Shouted Nuclear who is now helping Vegeta get back to his feet. "Whatever you do, don't listen to him!" Morningjewel said nothing. "Don't worry, I won't hurt anyone." Said Broly, narrowing his eyes on Goku now. Morningjewel smirked in response. "I'd love to do that, but I've seen people do the same thing to me and ended up being the ones who wanted me dead." She began forming an emerald green force field so thick even Broly couldn't escape. Everyone led out a sigh of relief.

A few hours later (I was lazy :p), everyone went to do their own thing. Nuclear played with Goten and Trunks, Piccolo trained Khaos, Vegeta working out at the Gravity Chamber, and Goku and Krillin sparring each other. While Broly was sitting inside the field, Morningjewel was watching him so he wouldn't escape. Although, to me, I wouldn't say she was "watching". Morningjewel looked at her crystal ball. She kept it with her since the incident happened and during those years, she realized that it was a source of energy that it can be used in different ways. She searched for the other gem-like balls across the land and to do that, she used the one her mother had as a tracking device. Anyways, back to the story here! As Morningjewel held the emerald ball in her hand, Broly could see a tear falling on her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Broly asked. Morningjewel quickly wiped the tear away. "Nothing," she replied. "Doesn't look like there's nothing," he said, sitting beside her (he's still in the force field in case if you're confused). "How would you know?" Asked Morningjewel. This time Broly didn't reply. There was silence for a while. "Why did you attack Goku?" Asked Morningjewel. Again, no response, but she could tell that he clutched his hands tightly. Morningjewel sighed and looked back at the crystal ball. Broly turned his head seeing her looking at the ball. "What is that in your hand?" Asked Broly. "Why do you want to know?" Said Morningjewel. Once again, no response. 'Why is he talking to me?' She wondered. "May I look at it?" He asked. Morningjewel sighed and handed him the green ball. Broly held the ball in his hand, seeing a green gem inside. "Where did you get this?" "My mother gave it to me," Morningjewel replied. "It was supposed to be a birthday present for me, but she . . . . she was . . ." Morningjewel could feel her throat holding back the pain she saw long ago. But it was too late; Broly could see the tears forming in her teal eyes. "I understand," Broly said. "H-How?" Morningjewel choked as she tries not to cry. "Because," he said as he placed the ball on Morningjewel's hand. "I've seen it happen to your mother. And yet she did it for everyone's safety. Especially yours too." Morningjewel had heard someone say that before. She looked at the ball then at Broly. Morningjewel was little when the disappearance of her father happened, although her mother never told her about it, she felt like maybe, just maybe . . . . Morningjewel got up to her feet and faced Belly who also got up. Morningjewel held hands up and began to glow. "Huh?" Said Broly as the emerald force field began to to fade away. As the force field stop at its end, Morningjewel lowered her hands and walk towards him. Broly made a confused expression on his face that signified the sentence "What was that for?" But before he was about to speak, she quickly wrapped her hands around his waist, forming a hug. Broly hesitated at this action and his face almost heated up, but it quickly faded away and hugged her back. "I missed you Daddy." Said Morningjewel as she let the tears fall. Broly smiled and brought her closer to him. "I missed you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9 - Tiger's Eye Crystal Ball

"Broly is WHAT NOW?!" Shouted Goku who apparently fell onto the ground with a very loud THUMP while everyone else had their jaws wide open. "Yeah," Said Morningjewel, rubbing the back of her head embarrassed. "Wait! Since when did Broly have kids?" Asked Krillin scratching his head. 'I thought Morningjewel is an orphan . . . man, she is full of surprises,' thought Goku. "The woman does not look exactly like the Super Saiyan." Said Vegeta who kept glaring at Broly (meanie!). Nuclear, apparently, wasn't surprised at all. Not even the slightest bit! Something about Nuclear made Piccolo wonder. "I have to agree Vegeta on that one," said Goku. "I mean, it's just . . . " "It was from her mother," interrupted Broly. "Although no other Saiyan don't have the hair color she has now." "Hmph," said Vegeta, turning his head to the other direction. "I still don't understand," Said Goku. Broly shrugs his shoulders. Well, after that conversation (again I was lazy :p), Morningjewel went playing with Nuclear and Goten. It was another beautiful day at the Capsule Corps (as usual XD) and the three Saiyans were having so much fun together. "Tag! You're it!" Cried Goten as he started running away from Nuclear. "Oh no you don't!" Nuclear laughs out loud. "Watch out!" Laughs Morningjewel following Goten. Fortunately for Morningjewel, she runs faster than anyone (think of it as a SSJ4 thing XP) so this made it harder for Nuclear to catch up. "Haha!" Said Morningjewel. "Oh come on! That's not even fair!" "Haha! Get her!" Said Goten. Nuclear and Goten gang up and chased after Morningjewel who was farther away from where they are now. Morningjewel, distracted from the running, tripped over something brown and . . . shiny? "Ouch!" Said Morningjewel, rubbing her sore foot. She looked at the object she tripped over. It was a small crystal ball like her emerald one, but instead of green it has a brown color. Morningjewel crept closer to the ball (OO SHINY XD). She lifted it off the ground to get a closer look. Her eyes widened with surprise and excitement. There's a gem inside the brown ball! "Hey Morningjewel you okay?" She turned and saw Nuclear and Goten catching up to her. "I'm fine!" She replied. "Whatcha got there?" Asked Goten (again with the curious monkey XD). "I think it's a Tiger's Eye gemstone," said Morningjewel. "You can tell by the way it shows." "It looks a lot like yours," Said Nuclear, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Except it's brown!" Laughed Goten. Morningjewel smiled a bit. "By the way Morningjewel," said Nuclear. "Hm?" Said Morningjewel, putting the ball in her bag. Nuclear walked closer to her and put his hand on Morningjewel's shoulder. "You're it!" Shouted Nuclear and started running toward the Capsule Corps. Goten began laughing and started running after Nuclear. "Hey! Get back here!" Shouted Morningjewel after she got back up to her feet. And during their play of tag, Goku stands there watching the whole time, a smile on his face and his eyes half-lidded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10 - Beerus and Whiz

So, days and days went by and Morningjewel is as feisty as ever! Whenever Goku trains her, she seems to be a pro at all the basic moves, including the ones that were the toughest for him. And not only that, but recently Goku's other son Gohan started teaching her. After all, she was out and about for 19 years and propbably could use some knowledge back in that brain of hers. Anyways, Morningjewel was out and about looking at the city above her surroudings. She was riding on Nimbus the fluffy, yellow cloud. Since Goku said it was alright for her to use it, she didn't mind the height she's at right now. Although, she prefer to be at where the height of a roof would be, since she has trouble getting use to higher ground. While she was watching the city above her, she could've sworn she sensed someone's energy not far from where she's at now. But, of course, she shrugged it off, thinking really it was nothing. Little did she know, there were TWO people watching behind her back while she was enjoying the view. And those people watching her were . . . . Beerus the God of Destruction and Whiz?! "Is it who we're looking for?" Asked Beerus. "Yes," replied Whiz, poking his head out. "This is it. Who could've guess that she looks so much like Liliaconia?" "Well, she was a guardian once when she was alive," said Beerus, smirking. Whiz chuckled. "Don't be a smart alliac idiot," Whiz warned Beerus. "What?" Said Beerus, shrugging his shoulders (or is Whiz a she? Comment down if Whiz is a boy or a girl please). "It's true! King Kai said so himself." "Yes, but she was on a different planet where the surviving Saiyans landed." "Yeah, but she was-" "Shh!" Whiz held out his hand. "She's leaving." Morningjewel sat back onto her feet and Nimbus started heading back towards the Capsule Corps. "Okay, we had our chance. Now can we-" "Patience Beerus," Said Whiz. "Let's wait until the right moment." Beerus groaned and leaned back onto a wall. "You know I hate waiting," said Beerus, being impatient. "I know," said Whiz, smiling.

Meanwhile at the Capsule Corps, Goku was sparring with Vegeta while Morningjewel, Nuclear, and Khaos were playing around with thier elemental powers and combining them to create cool effects. Vegeta packed a punch straight on Goku's cheek which sends him hitting straight to Morningjewel, with Goku on top of her. As Goku recovered from the punch, he realized he was on top of Morningjewel and blushed real hard. Morningjewel did the same and giggled nervously. Goku quickly got up to his feet and helped her back to her feet. Vegeta just stood there smirking his butt off (LOL XD). "Keep it up and I might go hard on you," warned Goku, glarring at Vegeta. "I doubt it," replied Vegeta, the smirk growing. "Ooh, I like how this is going," said a voice so deep, it sent shivers down Nuclear's spine. Both Goku and Vegeta looked up and see Beerus and Whiz floating above them. "What brings you here?" Asked Goku. "Oh nothing really," Replied Beerus, smirking. "We only came to meet the three Saiyans over there." Goku and Vegeta knew exactly who they're talking about. Whiz then floats to Morningjewel, Nuclear, and Khaos who turned their heads and realizing they're in big trouble this time. "Well, it's mostly the girl we're looking for, but the rest was also part of it as well. Now if you don't mind we'll be on our way." says Beerus who also began to float at the three Saiyans. "Oh no you don't!" Shouted Goku. He runs to Morningjewel, Nulcear, and Khaos and blocks Beerus and Whiz's way. "Goku," said Whiz. "No! I won't let you!" Shouted Goku. "WE won't let you!" Shouted Vegeta along side with Goku. Beerus sighed in disbelief. "Fine then," said Beerus. "Instead of just the three . . ." Beerus looked up at Whiz, nodding the "go ahead" sign. Whiz held onto his staff and it began to glow. "Huh?" Goku and Vegeta said. Beerus's smirk grew into a grin. "We'll take all five of you with us." Then a glowing aura (I don't know what color aura Whiz has XD) began to cover Goku, Vegeta, Morningjewel, Nuclear, and Khaos. Then all seven of them disappeared, leaving nothing but star dust in the air.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11 - I'm a WHAT?!

In minutes, Beerus, Whiz, Goku, Vegeta, Morningjewel, Nuclear, and Khaos were now in a different world. Morningjewel had noticed there was a house that is once agian circular but not big like Capsule Corps. Plus, this one has a red car! "Where are we?" Asked Nuclear, being the curious Saiyan he is. Just then, there was a sound coming from the house. It appears to be a small light blue alien wearing small, black sunglasses, a black, red, white, and yellow outfit (I do not know what the outfit he's wearing is called okay XD) with a symbol in the front and the back of the outfit. It also has very long antennas but is covered with a black hat. As it opened the door, a small ape came runnning out of the house. "Bubbles!" Shouted the alien. Bubbles ran to the three Saiyans and began to jump up and down while running in circles (awww x33). "Ah, perfect timing," it said. "But I'd never expected you and Vegeta to be here, Goku." "King Kai, what's going on?" Asked Goku looking down at King Kai. "Well Goku, it's hard to explain, but it's about Morningjewel. You see, she is an elemental user." "That explains why she makes water float in midair," Said Goku, rubbing the back of his head. Morningjewel walked behind to where Goku and Vegeta stood and tried to listen to the conversation they were having and- "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Morningjewel screamed at the top of her lungs as Beerus purposely pulled her tail (OMG imagine that in Vegeta's ears XDD I'm so EVEEEILL x3). Goku annd Vegeta turned to see Morningjewel rubbing her sore tail. "Watch it!" Snapped Morningjewel. "Do you really want me to do the same to you, you skinny, purple cat?!" She quickly covered her mouth with both her hands leaving everyone stunned and a very angry Beerus! "What did you call me?!" Shouted Beerus, a red golwing aura forming around him. "I-I'm sorry!" She said. "I didn't mean to-" Just as she was about to apologize, Beerus began to form an energy ball. "MORNINGJEWEL! GET OUT OF THERE!" Screamed Goku. Unfortunately, because she's now scared, she didn't move an inch. But as Beerus threw the energy at Morningjewel, she quickly jumps in midair, making Beerus missed the target and kind of hit King Kai's house. "Oh come on! I've worked day and night to finish the damage!" Cried King Kai, distressed. "Why you little!" Snarled Beerus. Morningjewel landed on top of King Kai's house, afraid to be on the ground again. Whiz puickly ran to Beerus and gave him a cup of pudding to help Beerus calm his anger (Oh yes I just put that in there XD). "Are you okay?!" Panicked Goku, a bit of worry in his voice. "I'm fine thank you very much!" Replied Morningjewel, still shaking from the blow she did. "Woman, get down from there now!" Demanded Vegeta. "Make me you son of a dirt!" Morningjewel once again covered her mouth with both of her hands. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHE JUST DIIIIIIIIIDDDD!" Cried Nuclear, laughing and moving from side to side. Vegeta clenched His fists. "I'll make you eat those words!" Cried Vegeta. He then started heading after Morningjewel. "VEGETA STOP!" Shouted Goku. Morningjewel shrieked and started running away from the angry Vegeta. "Vegeta-" "Let him be," says King Kai. "She'll handle this on her own." "Not when it comes to this!" Cried Goku, acting all worried. "You'll see," replied King Kai. "Come back here you little scum!" Shouted Vegeta, feeling the anger and rage that's now boiling in his veins. Morningjewel shrieked again and ran faster, like a cheetah chasing after an alpaca for its meal. 'What to do what to do what to do?!' Morningjewel thought. Then Vegeta summoned a chi blast at her. Morningjewel blocked the attack, turned and did something that she didn't know she could do and didn't think about doing it either. She jumped in midair and then held the crystals similar to the ones she used on the Ginyu Force. She threw it straight to Vegeta but before it could even land, she did a chi blast along with her water elemental. Once it combined, the attack hits straight to Vegeta's guts which sends him flying to a nearby tree that for some reason has bananas that were for Bubbles. Vegeta hit the tree and the bananas lands on on him hard. Bubbles ooks happily and began eating the bananas that were on Vegeta's spiky hair (LOL). Morningjewel's eyes widened as she looked at her hands and landed next to Goku whose also. " . . . . Wow," Beerus said. "Wow indeed," Whiz said. "What's going on?" Morningjewel said, panicking a little bit. "FUNNY YOU SHOULD ASK!" Shouted Vegeta, annoyed. "Allow me to explain," Said King Kai. "First things first! My name is King Kai," He then pointed the other two. "The two that sent you and your friends here were Beerus and Whiz." She looked at Beerus who is still eating his pudding and Whiz who is still calming him down. "You must be Morningjewel, am I right?" She nodded. "Well, Morningjewel," he said. " You are not only an elemental user and have the same energy like Broly, but . . . " He paused. "But what?" Morningjewel asked innocently. "Well, it's gonna be hard to get use to but-" King Kai slowly breathed in and out and finally said aomething that made all five of the Saiyans, including Morningjewel, drop their jaws down to the grass.

"Morningjewel, because of your mother, who was an elemental user like you, was also a guardian that was made in the history of time itself. I know it seems it isn't something you would hear everyday, but it's true."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12 - Demigra and Frieza Made An Alliance?!

"Wait, you're saying that Morningjewel, the daughter of Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan, is also the daughter of a guardian that's ancient and part of her bloodline is inside Morningjewel?" Asked Nuclear. "Exactly," King Kai nodded his head. "Well," said Khaos. "At least it's better than being almost dead by a munch of robot that were made to kill mutants." "Yeah, totally," said Nuclear. Morningjewel looks at the ground, leaving her bewildered but also . . . confused and . . . also upset. "That's not true," said Morningjewel. "I'm sorry, Morningjewel," said King Kai, shaking his head. "But it is." Morningjewel lowered her head and placed her right hand on top of her head. "Wait that's good right?" Asked Goku, trying to cheer her up. "I mean, your mother-" "No!" She interrupted Goku. "No! Mother wasn't a guardian! She never had been! If she did, she wouldn't keep it as a secret from me!" Goku flinched at Morningjewel's angry response. Morningjewel closed her eyes shut and quickly ran away from the group. "Morningjewel!" Cried Goku, his left arm out of reach. "Let her go," suggested King Kai. "She'll come back when she finishes her time alone." Goku sighed and pulled his hand back. "Boy, I hope she'll be alright,' Goku thought worriedly. "And you must be Nuclear and Khaos?" Asked King Kai, turning his attention at the two Saiyans behind Goku and Vegeta. "Yeah," replied Nuclear. "How did you-" "I'm a Kai; I know a lot of things," said King Kai. "Like I know that you are the son of the demon lord Demigra." "THAT STUPID DEMON?!" Shouted Beerus. "Yes," says King Kai. "That demon. Who knew he looks a lot like him." Nuclear shivered at his compliment. "Please don't say that . . . " said Nuclear. "Although between you and that scum bag you have a tail which he does not have." Beerus mumbled to himself. "I didn't know Demigra had a son," said Goku scratching the top of his head. "Of course you didn't know Kakarott. NO ONE ELSE KNEW EITHER!" Snarled Vegeta, trying to get Bubbles off of his spiky hair that was still full of bananas. "HAHAHA! THAT'S SO FREAKIN' CUTE!" Laughed Nuclear. Vegeta growled angrily at Nuclear. He stopped laughing and stayed quiet again. "Anyways," said Kong Kai. "The reason I brought you, Khaos, and Morningjewel here is because two of our greatest rivals have made an alliance." Nuclear and Khaos stood there dumbstruck while Goku and Vegeta were more focused. "Who is it this time?" Asked Goku. King Kai let out a long sigh. "Demigra," said King Kai. "And Frieza." The four Saiyans's bottom jaw dropped down to the ground. "The two made an alliance not too long ago," he continued. "You see, Frieza for some reason found all seven Dragon Balls and revived Demigra." "Impossible!" Shouted Vegeta. "I'm afraid it is," said King Kai. "Oh Kami he has no idea who he's dealing with!" Cried Nuclear. "That's what I'm afraid of. This makes Goku and Vegeta not strong enough to defeat Demigra and Frieza." "King Kai-" "I'm not finished yet," He interrupted Goku. "But what I heard there was a myth, saying that 5 people have two different abilities that no one could conquer. I don't know who the fifth one was, but I know that the other four are a human and three surviving Saiyans that were taken out of the two other Saiyans that also survive the explosion of Planet Vegeta. You can tell by their tails showing." He pointed to Nuclear and Khaos's tails, now flaying side to side. "The other two we'll find another time. For now, if we don't act now, this may be the end of our lives as we know it." Goku clenched his hands. "I'm ready," said Goku. "So am I," said Vegeta. Nuclear and Khaos looked at each other making faces and back at King Kai. "If this helps me avenge my family," Khaos said. "I'll do it!" "I guess I'll try," whimpered Nuclear, trying to show some bravery. "Whiz and I are already said yes," said Beerus. "Me too," Goku turned around and saw Morningjewel looking determined. Goku smiled. "Excellent," said King Kai. "We'll start training right away!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13 - Legend and Arya

"Legend come on!" Shouted Arya, running as fast as she could. "I'm trying my best!" Legend shouted back, who was also running while carrying a huge bag of supplies. Pleko, Arya's winged-amphibian friend, poked out of Arya's black and yellow hood and looked to see Android 17 behind them. "Eshu!" Squeaked Pleko as he quickly hid himself inside Arya's hood. "Where do you think you're going!" Shouted Android 17 as he slowly flew closer and closer to the three victims. Legend prickly took hold of Arya's hand and quickly flew high in the sky. "Legend you know I have wings right?" Said Arya. "You're wings are injured right now!" Said Legend, sky-rocketing threw the clouds. "Eshu!" Squeaked Pleko. Arya turned to see Android 17 flying his way towards them. "He's still gaining up on us!" Shouted Arya, her eyes widened with fear. "Don't worry; we'll be out of this soon I promise!" Replied Legend. "Help!" Screamed Arya.

\- Somewhere in Other World -  
"Help!" Khaos heard in his head. He stopped training and looked around, seeing if anyone was here besides Nuclear, Morningjewel, Goku, and Vegeta who were also training with King Kai, Beerus, and Whiz. "Hello?" Said Khaos. There was no response. 'I must be imagining things,' he thought to himself. He wws about to go back to training when the same cry came again. Khaos shook his head. "Hey KO you okay?" Khaos turned to see Nuclear all sweaty and exhausted from all the training. "I-I'm fine," Khaos lied. "Oh," said Nuclear. "I . . . I'm gonna go for a walk," Khaos said. "Here or on Earth?" Asked Nuclear. "On Earth," "Okay! Don't be gone too long! King Kai might need you soon!" "I won't," he lied again. He waved Nuclear goodbye and used instant transmission.

\- Back at the Android 17 Chase -

"Help!" "Stop calling for help! You know no one will help us!" Shouted Legend. "Hahahahaha!" Laughed Android 17. "Eshu . . . " whimpered Pleko. "It's fine Pleko," said Arya. "You think?!" Cried Legend still holding onto Arya's hand. Android 17 began to summon an energy ball and threw at Legend's hand earning a cry of pain. "AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Cried Legend, letting go of his grip on Arya's hand. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "EEEEEEEEESSSSSSHHHHHHUUUU!" Arya and Pleko began to fall down to the depths of the ground below. Arya quickly close her eyes shut, knowing that her death is creeping in the corner (okay that was a bit cheesy XP). But NOPE! That didn't happen! "Oof!" She felt something grab hold of her bridal style. As she opened her eyes, she sees not a something but a someone. And someone was Khaos! She noticed that he wore a mask for his lower jaw and a tail wrapped around his waist. She blushed, showing the color pink hair on her cheeks. "Are you okay?" Asked Khaos. "Yeah," she replied. "But Legend-" "Mercury Flare!" Shouted Legend, summoning a bright ray of light. Khaos looked up, seeing the two boys fighting. Khaos flew up to Legend once he recovered from the blow on his hand. "That will hold him for a while," panted Legend. "Good, I know exactly where to go." Arya's eyes widened, blushing even more. "Wait hold up! We don't even know you!" "Well then, let's say that you trust me this once." Legend froze a bit and turned to see Android 17 almost recovering from his attack. He sighs. "This better not be a trick," said Legend. "Put your hand on my right shoulder, hurry," Khaos said. Legend did as he was told, putting his not injured hand on Khaos's right shoulder. Just before Android 17 was about to throw a punch, the three people were already gone.

-In Other World-

"What's taking that boy so long?!" Shouts Vegeta, annoyed. "Someone's being impatient," said Nuclear. Vegeta gave Nuclear the stink eye which made Nuclear kept quiet. "I'm sure he'll be back in time for training," said Goku. "He's usually like this." Just then, they heard a painful g own not far from where they are. "Guys a little help would be nice about now!" Shouted Khaos. Before anyone was there, King Kai was already there. "Khaos what is the meaning of this?" Asked King Kai. "This place looks a lot small," Arya said to herself as Khaos lowered her down to the ground. "FRIEZA?!" Shouted Goku. The four turned to see Goku and Vegeta already in their fighting positions. "Every time!" Legend says to himself. "No! Don't hurt Legend!" Cried Arya, spreading out her arms, legs, and also her wings. The two Saiyans stared at her with shock as their eyes widened. King Kai smiled. "Who are you, the two of you?" Asked King Kai. "I'm Arya," replied Arya. "And this is my friend Legend and- w-where's Pleko?!" "Eshu!" Squeaked Pleko as he began flying around while Bubbles chased after him (daaw eit sho ciute X3). "Bubbles! Knock it out!" Shouted King Kai. Bubbles didn't listen; Pleko flew over Vegeta and around Goku. "Someone calm this ape down!" Demanded Vegeta. "Teishi!" Shouted Arya (that means Stop in Japanese). This time, Bubbles did stop, leaving King Kai very interested. "How did you do that?" Asked King Kai. "Well, I'm the Guardian of all living animals and control the air elemental," explained Arya. "I guess I was born with it." King Kai nodded. "And what about you?" Asked King Kai, looking at Legend. "Well, I control the cosmos and magic I guess," replied Legend. King Kai smiled brightly. "Great! Now we have all five elemental users together!" "Great, just what I need; more surprises," groaned Vegeta.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14 - Feelings Revealed

~A few days later~

It was another day at Other World; both our heros were now training by King Kai, Beerus, and Whiz. But today was a special day for Morningjewel, Arya, Legend, Nuclear, and Khaos. Today, since they all were fast learners, it's time for them to try out their forth form they've been waiting for a while. It's a good thing that Khaos made Arya a type of pill that made her have the transformations of a Saiyan (yes; he makes potions, swords, and other stuff. Runs with the family XDD). But, it was also the day that Morningjewel . . . you'll find out later x3.

Morningjewel was sitting at the grass in front of a tree looking at her mother's emerald crystal ball. She has been carrying this for years and never lost in sight. But ever since then, she had been curious for her mother when she was alive. Was she really a guardian from another planet so many years ago? Did she help the history of time itself? Morningjewel had so many questions to answer. But she was scared of . . . something else. It was something related to her father Broly, but . . . even more destructive and more aggressive. And the only thing that would trigger to become that one was if she used too much of her energy or if a loved one was hurt and/or dead. Morningjewel clenched her hand around the ball. 'Get a hold of yourself,' she thought. 'It's not that bad if it was fine . . . right?'

But she wasn't the only the who was worried about herself. Goku saw Morningjewel at the tree all by herself, looking at the ball. 'Hm,' thought Goku. 'Why does always hold it like it's so fragile?' Goku had never been this worried before. I mean, beside having her as the daughter of the Legendary Super Saiyan, there was something else that didn't seem right about her. Ever since the day King Kai told her about her mother, she wasn't as . . . happy as she was before this all happened. Before Frieza and Demigra made an alliance that would change history. Before the two people that Khaos saved from Android 17. Before . . . . . before he met her when she was all bandaged and healed from the fight from the Ginyu Force. For days, he felt more happy around her and felt more . . . of a protective person. Lately he had been hanging with Morningjewel for Kami knows how long and he'd been curious about her life before he met her. He couldn't help but feel like there's butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful she is. How . . . beautiful she really is.

Goku blushed at the thought in his head. He turned to see Morningjewel one last time before King Kai called out his name. "Goku! Come here for a minute!" Goku slowly turned away from Morningjewel and headed to King Kai's direction. "Yes King Kai? What is it?" Asked Goku. "It's time to assemble everyone for the transformation," said King Kai. "Right!" Goku was about to get everyone and . . . "Goku, come here for a minute." Goku turned to face King Kai again. "What is it?" He asked again. "Goku, you've been acting strange lately these past few days," said King Kai, being serious. Goku's eyes widened and knew exactly what he ment. "I want to know why." Goku started heating up a bit. "N-N-No," lied Goku, blushing. "N-Nothing's wrong!" King Kai looked at Goku as if he was looking with an honest look. Goku sighed; it was time to say it. "It's Morningjewel; I can't stop thinking about her and her smile and her laugh and . . . I'm worried about what she had been through."

Goku rubbed the back of his head and looks down to see King Kai, which was surprising, smiling and did a little "heh". Goku looked at King Kai with a confused look on his face. "Goku, don't worry about her; I'm sure she's ready for this. And I understand you have feeling for her; you weren't the only one who felt like that on her mother." Goku turned to look at Morningjewel who took a nap. 'Hmm . . . ' thought Goku.

~After everyone has gathered~

"Alright," announced King Kai. "Let's get started then. Goku, will you please demonstrate?" Goku nodded his head and crouched down to his position and began to absorb as much energy as he could. With a loud cry, he quickly changed into a a man with pinkish fur, big black, spiky hair, yellow eyes, and yellow pants with blue belt and wrists. Nuclear and Khaos looked at Goku's form with awe while Legend rolls his eyes crossing his arms, Arya and Pleko clapping their hands (so cute :3), and Morningjewel looking a bit worried. "Vegeta can to that too, but it'll take some time for him to do that," said King Kai which made Vegeta scoff in annoyance.

'He makes it so easy for him,' thought Morningjewel. "Since there are three Saiyans here, we'll start with with the smallest to the tallest. Nuclear, you're up." Nuclear quickly nods and gets into position. "Remember;concentrate on the energy. Focus the amount of ki." Said King Kai. "Got it!" Replied Nuclear. He clenched his fists together and closes his eyes, concentrating. Then, a red aura began to form around him and this left Beerus and Whiz astonished because what happened as the aura was developing, he started growing pointy ears (like an elf if you want to say it x3) along with a different color of hair.

"Whoa!" Said Goku, who took a step back. Nuclear cries out and then with a burst of energy and fire and storm clouds appear and once it all disappear, Nuclear was in a different form. Nuclear had red fur and salmon red, spiky hair almost like Goku's, yellow eyes, lightning earings (don't ask XDD), no shoes, and a red pants with orange fire and yellow lightning bolts on the pants. "Whoa," said Nuclear in a deep yet a bit childish. "Well done," King Kai congratulated Nuclear. "Now, Khaos you're next." Khaos nodded and closed his eyes and without hesitation, ki energy and small vines began to grow around his and immediately changed form (show off ). Again, similar to Goku's, he has long spiky hair but his bangs cover almost half of his face. he wore two black wrist bands that have the sign that represent peace and chaos (no idea what it's actually called but it's like the ones you see in movies that some dojos have). He wore green pants that had leaves on them and forest green fur and sky blue eyes. "Very nice Khaos! You knew exactly what to do!" Said King Kai. Vegeta rolled his eyes as if saying "I can do that too." "Alright Morningjewel," King Kai turned to Morningjewel. "Let's see what you got for us." Morningjewel's eyes widened and clenched her hands in a nervous way. "I don't know," muttered Morningjewel. "Jewel, if these two can do it, then so can you." Said King Kai. Morningjewel gulped and turned to see Goku giving her a smile. Arya and Pleko then began to feel worried for her along Legend who also felt worried as well.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't," Morningjewel finally said. Beerus and Whiz looked at eachother and then back at her with great interest in why she wouldn't transform. "Face it, Kai," said Vegeta. "She won't do it; she's afraid she would hurt little Kakarott over here." Morningjewel felt her face began to heat up and tried hiding her blush by her hair. Goku began to feel annoyed by that but tried to still be calm. "Isn't that a bit 'harsh' don't you think?" Asked Arya. Morningjewel looked at Vegeta to see him smirking. "Not if you want to tell her or not," was his reply. That's it! Goku couldn't handle it anymore! Goku gritted his teeth, clenched both his fists, and turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta you shut up right now!" Shouted Goku. "Oh what are you going to do about that then? Oh let me gues; you're going to use a Spirit Bomb on me?" Teased Vegeta eaving his hands.

"You know what? I will because you won't shut your royal mouth and won't let me have my time you ungrateful prince of nobodies!" Shouted Goku. "OOOOOOO BURN!" Said Nuclear, being the silly boy he is. Vegeta's eyes widened and clenched his fists. "Oh yeah?!" Cried Vegeta."Well, go ahead! See if I care you glory thieving son of a baka!" Goku flew toward Vegeta and punched his right cheek hard making Vegeta fly towards a tree behind him. Beerus and Whiz's eyes widened as they see Goku and Vegeta fight one another. "Oh dear," said Whiz. "Goku! Vegeta! Stop it! Now's not the time for thi-" King Kai ducked as Vegeta's ki blast came and hit another tree nearby. Khaos and Arya ran toward King Kai to check for any wounds while Nuclear and Legend quickly heads toward Vegeta to stop him while Beerus and Whiz did the same with Goku. Morningjewel stared at the fight with shock and horror; this was the one thing she was afraid of. The part with all the fighting, all the hatred, all the rage . . . reminded her the horrible times when she had no mother or father to care for.

"Let go!" Demanded Vegeta as he struggles to get out of Nuclear and Legend's grip. Goku was also having a hard time getting out of the grip from Beerus and Whiz. Morningjewel's eyes widened as things went chaotic. She felt her anger rise up a bit, but she tries her best to hold onto the pressure for now.

"Let me go now so I can perish this piece of crash!" Cries Vegeta. "Oh I'm trash? Look who's talking you good-for-nothing MONSTER!" Shouted Goku. That word . . . Morningjewel heard it countless times . . . . Morningjewel graoned as the anger and rage became worse and worse. She began to feel her body increasing rapidly through her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15 - Feelings Revealed Part 2

"Uh J-Jewel . . . ? Y-You okay?" Arya studdered. Morningjewel let out another moan and collapsed onto the grass. She curled up into a ball, her arms both covering her head with her hands and shaking violently. While Khaos checked on King Kai, Nuclear, whose still in his forth form, and Legend can feel their grip onto Vegeta begin to loosen. Vegeta grabbed hold onto Nuclear's arm and threw him on top of Legend and hit the ground. Vegeta formed an energy ball and threw it onto Goku's chest. Goku cried out in pain and then transported out of Beerus and Whiz's grasp. He appeared behind Vegeta and kicked him in the back. Vegeta was sent to hit Khaos and tumble onto the grass. "Uh guys?"Arya's voice raised a bit as Morningjewel began to shake even more, an electric lime green aura forming around her curled-up body. "Goku! Vegeta!" Shouted an angry King Kai and a panicked Bubbleswho began running in little circles around King Kai and and scurried towards the closest tree to him. "Is that all you got Kakarott?!" Cried Vegeta, his smirk continuing to grow. "Or are you still afraid of telling her the truth?" Goku clenched his fists and was about to throw a punch at Vegeta when Arya' amphibian friend Pleko let out a shriek. "Oh my," said Whiz. "Well, this should be interesting," said Beerus. Both Goku and Vegeta turned to see Morningjewel on the ground as the aura around her began to grow. "Morningjewel!" Goku cried out as he ran toward the group. As the pressure inside Morningjewel rapidly grew with rage, her pwrsonality quickly changed as her once teal eyes turn to glowing electric lime green eyes. "Jewel are you okay?" Asked Goku with a worried expression showing on his face. Just then, King Kai's antennas flicked forward, sensing the amount of Ki coming from the shaking Saiyan. "Goku," warned King Kai. "Don't take a step closer to her; she's not in herself." Goku ignored the warning and took a step. "Kakarott did you hear what he ju-" "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH VEGETA!" Goku interrupted Vegeta with a snarl. "Hey! I don't take orders to a stupid low-class clown like you!" Shouted Vegeta. "Well maybe you should've thought of what you said first before you blurt things out if your mouth! And thanks to you, it's all your fault!" "My fault?!" Vegeta raised his voice. "You're the one that started the fight you baka!" "You're the one who started talking abou-!" Suddenly the two Saiyans felt something being hit and fell onto the ground. "Morningjewel calm down!" Shouted Khaos. Goku just got up to his feet as his vision start to adjust to the amount of force being put upon. He then picked up a huge amount of energy nearby. "Morningjewel what's wrong?!" Cried Legend. But he was hit by an electric green energy ball and his back hit the tree where Bubbles was as the monkey grab hold of the branch as it shook. Beerus and Whiz stood far from the fight as they watched in interest. As the pressure grew more, Morningjewel began to grow more vicious and dominant. Arya and Pleko hid behind Khaos, the two of them shaking in fear. Khaos gripped onto his Chaos Blade as Morningjewel threw another energy ball at the kids. Goku quickly transported in front of them and blocked the attack. Once Vegeta woke up from the hit earlier he too noticed the energy from Morningjewel along with Goku's. "Kakarott get out of there!" Shouted vegeta. "That monster's energy is too powerful!" This made Beerus and Whiz overwhelmed. Unfortunately, the female Saiyan was already consumed with all the rage she feels from all her days without a home nor a family to care for. Her aura began to expand anf inally sned out a big BOOM, making the ground shaking and everyone trying to stay on their feet. When the amount of wind slowly died down, they were shocked to see the results. Morningjewel was no longer the normal, friendly, kind, and loving Saiyan. Instead, she's now turn into a Legendary Super Saiyan just like her father Broly. She wore a silky white dress that had looked like she'd came from a life-long war. There were ripped holes near the bottom of the dress and at the very bottom tip were all ragged, torn, and almost worn-out. She had a lot of golden jewelry all over her upper body; the neck, ears, arms, and wrists. She even had golden shoes as her footwear (she a VERY powerful Saiyan O O""). Her long, smooth hair now short, spiky, very messy, and stayed at its natural color, but the only difference was her eyes were no longer teal but had electric lime green color now glowing brightly. "Well then," said Beerus quietly. "Guess she's more than I expected." "Indeed," agreed Whiz. Morningjewel stood at the burnt spot as everyone stared at her in shock. Before anyone moved, she threw an energy ball at Nuclear and Legnd with so much force, they tumbled hard onto the ground. Vegeta transported behind Morningjewel and kicked her hard in the back. But with an attack like that, it could take more than that. Morningjewel grabbed Vegeta's leg tossed him to Kahos, Arya, and Pleko, Goku was now the only one standing, but it doesn't stop there. Morningjewel sensed King Kai's energy and smiled a maniac smile. She turned around and spotted King Kai. He sweat dropped and tried hiding under his red car, but failed doing so when she threw an energy ball at him. He jumped away from the target and the energy ball hit the car. He landed onto the grass as more sweat formed on his forehead. Without warning, Goku transported in front of King Kai and looked at her eyes. Morningjewel stop this!" Goku cried. "This isn't you!" But her smile grew wider and began to chuckle darkly. Then it turned to an insane laughter, like a psycho killer had killed another victim. Goku frowned and went into his fighter position, but then he noticed something at the sockets of her eyes. It was shiny and wet and it started to triggle down. It began to make a path down on her cheeks as her laugh died down. His eyes widened; something triggered her into doing this, but what? What made her acted up? "Jewel . . . ?" Asked Goku. Morningjewel moved quick and transported out of the area. "Jewel!" He shouted. He put his two fingers on his forehead and followed in pursuit. "Kakarott get back here right now!" "Let him go," King Kai said to Vegeta. "I believe he has it under control." They heard a round of applause from Beerus who was smiling. "What an excellent show," said Beerus. "For a moment I thought the female was a waste of time; I was wrong." "So," said Khaos looking down at King Kai. "What do we do now?" King Kai put his hands behind his back and looked at Khaos. "Now," replied King Kai. "We wait."

~ Out of Other World ~

"Morningjewel! Morningjewel please! Come back!" Cried Goku as he searched for Morningjewel's energy. He never knew this would happen; he wasn't sure if this was the fight he and Vegeta had or that he wasn't thinking straight. "I'm sorry what happened earlier!" He shouted again. "Please come back! So we can figure this all out!" There was a long pause until Goku tried again. "Please Morningjewel!" Still no response. Goku sighed and kept searching for her. 'I won't give up on finding her!' He thought to himself. 'Even if it will take my life!' But then a huge amount of wind knocked into him and went off course. He hit a tree that was near a boulder. He slowly fell onto the grass with a loud "THUMP!" Goku slowly got onto his feet and rubbed his head. He sensed a familiar energy that wasn't far from where he was. He knew exactly who it belonged to. "Jewel!" He cried and quickly headed for it. For being in his forth form he picked up his speed. The energy led him to an unknown cavern he'd seen really. It had a big pool of water that was crystal clear. A waterfall was seen at the top of the cave and was splashing onto the pool at ease. 'Wow,' he thought to himself. The energy he followed increased but then slowly began to fade. Goku's yellow eyes widened in panic. "Morningjewel!" Cried Goku. His yell echoed through the cavern and suddenly the ground began to shake. He tried to keep his balance and felt a couple of small rocks hit him in the head. He looked up and saw a huge spike at the top of the cavern, looking as if it were to break at any moment. His head began to heat up in frustration and deep in thought. Should he leave the cave and return to the others in Other World? Or should he stay and find Jewel before the entire cave falls into ruins? His mind clicked back to reality when he heard a loud CRACK coming from the spike. He held his breath and quickly jumped into the water as the spike hit the same spot he stood a second ago. One big boulder headed towards the water and Goku quickly swam away. He looked for a way out, obvious the entrance was blocked. He spotted an escape route and swam towards but only felt something pulled from behind. He grunted in pain turned his head to see his tail stuck on the boulder. He quickly tugged his tail only making the pain worse. He needed to act fast; he won't be able to hold his breath for long. He continued tugging harder bu the pain from his tail overwhelming him. He only has a few minutes before he needs air! There was no way out of this; there was no other way to break free from the boulder. It appears his life will soon come to an end. He closes his eyes, knowing it'll be too late to say his goodbyes to everyone. To his sons Gohan and Goten. His friends the Z Fighters; Krillin, Yamcha (yes him . . . hey! He's isn't useful to be a friend you know ^), Tien, Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks. And his trainers King Kai, Beerus, and Whiz along with the new people like Nuclear, Legend, Arya, Pleko, and Khaos. He didn't have a chance to confess his love to Morningjewel . . . He couldn't hold his breath anymore and slowly drifted to sleep. When he was fully unconscious, there was movement at the surface as the cavern slowly stops shaking. The figure then jumps into the pool and swam to Goku. It saw his tail in the boulder and slowly lifted the boulder and gently pulled the now-numb tail. The figure puts Goku's left arm on its shoulder and quickly swam to the surface of the now-ruined cavern.

Oh no! It looks like Morningjewel is in for some explanation. But will Goku ever find out what triggered her? Will there be a cure to her wounds from her past? Or will the heroes stand a chance to the three villains? And who is this stranger that helped Goku's tail out of the boulder? Find out next time on A Female Saiyan Who Became Guardian!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16 - Feelings Revealed Final Part

Outside the cave, a mysterious figure slowly laid the unconscious and soaking Goku onto the soft grass. His wet black hair was spread out through the grass from the pool of water from earlier. The figure was now wearing an indigo cloak with the hood covering the appearance of it's head. The figure's right hand appeared out from the cloak placed it onto the man's chest. "Heal" said a delicate female voice underneath the cloak. Her hand began to glow a lime green color and slowly the healing process took over Goku's body. She lifted her hand away from his chest now knowing the process is complete. Within seconds, the Saiyan's yellow eyes shot wide open as he inhaled are into his lungs loudly. He quickly sat up and began to cough loudly as the stranger in the indigo cloak scooted away a bit to give the space he needed. As the young man had gain his strength and vision, he looked around only to see the stranger who saved him from his doom. "Where am I?" Asked Goku. But the stranger didn't answer. Goku rubbed his head in frustration. Then he realized something was different. His yellow eyes widened; he still haven't found Morningjewel! The cloaked figure tilted its head a bit. But when Goku looked back at the stranger, he looked at it like he's about to blow off steam. And that was exactly what he did/ "Where is Jewel?" He said with a serious tone. The stranger stood up and began to walk away. Goku clenched his fists and without warning he transported in front of the stranger. He quickly grabbed both it's wrists and placed them above its head on a tree close to him. "I said," he repeated himself. "Where is Jewel?" The long sleeves of the cloak slwoly fell down to the hold of Goku's grip and showed four golden bracelets; tow in each arm. Goku gripped onto the wrists more. "Where is she? Answer!" Goku shouted as anger showed his expression. But something caught his attention as he felt the wrists shool a bit. Goku looked at the arm to the left and sees the two golden bracelets being shined from the sun. He looked back down and suddenly heard small yet quiet sobs being heard. He let go of the stranger's hand replacing his other with it and slowly grabbed the hood. He slowly and gently pulled the hood away from the face and his eyes widened in shock. There, in front of him, stood Morningjewel, with her long bangs in the way of her eyes and tears falling onto her cheeks slowly. 'Oh no,' thought Goku as he loosened his grip onto her wrists. Morningjewel slowly fell onto her knees and put her hands onto the grass as Goku knelt onto his knees and slowly hugged Morningjewel. "I am so sorry," he whispered to Morningjewel. Morningjewel sniffed and slowly decided to accepted the embrace as she began to sob on Goku's bare chest. Just then Goku sensed something strange around the area. Something doesn't feel right . . . then a very dark teenage-like chuckle was heard further in the forest. "Well, this is interesting," said the voice. Goku frowned and sat back up and stood up and turned around. "Who are you?" Asked Goku in his serious tone of voice. There was the dark chuckle again, which made Goku shiver down his spine a bit and leaving Morningjewel's teal eyes widened and scared. A rustle sound was made and grew louder and came to a halt when it showed its presence. This figure, in Goku's perspective, looked a bit Android-like because of its features shown on its face. But what was different was the outfit it wore and the eyes that shown not ordinary eyes but almost robot like and glowing a bright red at its pupil. The clothes it wore were somewhat torn from its loosy navy blue jeans and it's very darkish gray hoodie, but it was certain that it still fit the teen perfectly. "Well, my friend," said the teen as it held out its right arm and a small red beam is being summoned. "I'm the one who will be the last you'll see." The teen shot the beam and headed for Goku and Morningjewel and a loud BOOM was heard across the area, letting out a few birds cawing and tweeting and flying away from the forest. The teen smirked a devilish smirk and then took off into the sky and rocketed away from the spot that it shot. Up above the forest was a floating orange cloud and a panting Goku and Morningjewel who now was almost shocked of the event. "W-What was that?!" Shouted Morningjewel with a terrified shrill in her voice. "I honestly don't know," answered Goku. "But whoever it was, that thing apparently wants us gone." Morningjewel crawled on her arms and knees and looked down at the now burned tree and lowered her head. She hurriedly scooted away from the ledge and curled up into a ball now realizing that she had a fear of heights (yeah NOW you notice -~-"). Goku looked at Morningjewel with confused eyes. "You alright?" Morningjewel quickly nodded her head in response as Goku raised an eyebrow. Just then, the orange cloud suddenly began to move and shake. Morningjewel's eyes widened as the cloud began to almost shake even more so. "What the heck?!" Goku wasn't the only one who is as confused as her, but something about this orange fluff isn't adding up. But his train of thoughts went away when the orange cloud suddenly took off into the wind like rocket blasting off. "Nimbus slow down!" Shouted Goku through the wind. He could hear Morningjewel screaming and gripping onto the cloud tightly as the cloud continued to speed up. As Goku looked up, a cliff was in view and the cloud flew past the ledge and suddenly began to fly down to the city. "Nimbus stop now!" Cried Goku, but the cloud didn't respond as it instead continued down to the city. The city was full of bust people as they walked across the street with cellphones on their ears and chatting with one another while traffic was on and off. Nimbus the orange cloud swiftly passed a group of people who just got off from crossing a street who ducked as the cloud quickly passed them leaving them shocked and bewildered. Morningjewel had her eyes tightly shut as she gripped more onto the fluff of the cloud and Goku trying to calm down Nimbus. Then the cloud passed over the cars that were in traffic, making a squiggly line over in front and the back of the cars. Just as the people looked out of the windows, the cloud decided to take desperate measures. And that's exactly what happened.  
"Nimbus what are you trying to do, make her feel scared half to death?!" Goku yelled over the rapid wind blowing loudly over his face and ears. The cloud flew up to the sky and through the white clouds. Then it began to move up and down in and out of the clouds fast like a dolphin would do in the water. Morningjewel couldn't hold onto the cloud and instead had her arms around Goku as the ride became more intense. "I don't what I did," she screamed. "But whatever it is I am sorry! I am so sorry! Just please get me off!" Just as the orange cloud dived through the clouds and was halfway down, it stopped and moved slowly and smoothly. Morningjewel opened her one good eyes as she was breathing heavily from the intense ride that happened not too long ago. As she lifted her head a bit from Goku's back that she for some reason was laid against, she looked at the view in front of her. There the sun was setting as dusk was drawn near and the surface of the water making small waves and clashing together. Goku, however, couldn't stop having the smile on his face as he looks at Morningjewel, her face in awe. Morningjewel looked down at the water surface below and, for the first time of her life, she wasn't scared nor was she terrified of the height they were in. For the first time in her years of running from the enemies and hiding away from people who were scared of the beast inside her, Morningjewel wasn't scared. Instead, it was as if she was back to when she was a little girl again with her mother again. She noticed some clouds were in their presence and she curiously lifted her right arm and let the fluff touch her fingertips and a bit on her upper hand. She couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face and closed her eyes as she let out a mouthful of giggles as she enjoyed the feeling inside her body. As the sun began to set, Goku felt his frowned a bit and looked way from the setting sun as his thoughts of questions began to pop in his head. He let out a sigh at looked at Morningjewel, finally having enough with all the questions he tried not to blurt out. "Hey, Jewel," he spoke. She looked at Goku and puts her hand back down. "Well, the day when you were saved from the Ginyu Force, do you remember the question I asked?" Morningjewel thought for a minute and nodded her head. "Well," Goku hesitated, rubbing the back of his head. Morningjewel sighed and placed her index finger onto Goku's lips to make him stop talking. "I guess it's been a while since I talked someone about my past . . ." She took a deep breath and looked up at Goku with her teal blue eyes in a sad way. "Long ago," she began. "When I was little, I used to have a mother. She and I lived in a forest out of the suburbs of the city in a small house unlike the ones you see today. I was walking back home from a stroll and then I heard a crash from inside the house. So I ran inside to see my mother on the floor covered in blood and coughing. I was confused and scared, but before she could speak, she gave me this." She pulled out a crystal ball that had a gem inside the ball. 'It looks exactly like the one I saw back at the cave the other day!' Goku said in my head. So it was Morningjewel that was in the cave? But why was she in the cave for? "I had this in my hands as she told me these final words. 'I love you, sweetheart. You're going to do great things for the world. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise . . . And soon after she spoke, she drifted to sleep. She was gone . . . " She could feel her eyes beginning to form tears as she looked down to her lap leaving Goku bewildered yet sad and guilty for the poor girl. he put his hand onto Morningjewel's chin and lifted it to see her and the tears slowly falling out of her eyes. "You're not the only one who lost relatives," said Goku in an almost husky voice that sounded as if he too was about to cry. She gave him a curious look. "H-How?" She stuttered, trying her best not to start bawling like a small baby. "Before I met you, I had a wife." He began to explain. "Her name was ChiChi; she was a smart girl who trained a little but yet knew how to defend herself from harm. Two years ago, I was with Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan and we were battling over Frieza. Frieza was wished back from his grave and out to kill me again. But this time he caught Goten and ChiChi and used them as bait so the four of us would come for him. As we were battling, he knocked Gohan to the ground and I saw Goten running after after he called out his name. Just then, I saw Frieza summon a small beam on his hand palm. I cried out his name in anger, but he already shot the small beam at Gohan and Goten. As Gohan grabbed Goten and held him close for protection, I didn't quite see who it was, but someone was in front of the beam and was shot through the chest. And as the light from the beam died down, I noticed that ChiChi was in front of Gohan and Goten seeing her mouth was open and small drops of blood was falling out of her. She fell onto the ground and . . . . I don't know what happened . . . but all I can remember was that I felt a sudden urge of anger and the next thing I knew, I was turned Super Saiyan and finished Frieza." There was silence for a while. Morningjewel had covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes were now dilated in shock. "Dear Kami," she whispered. "I-I'm . . . I'm so sorry . . ." Just then she noticed a tear was shown on his cheek. She never seen Goku cry before, and there was reason why. He hid away his sorrow and loss because he lost the one he loved so dearly gone. She didn't hesitate to hug Goku and rested her head on his shoulders. He slowly hugged her back and began to cry softly on her shoulder now. "Sh, it's okay," She said softly as the Saiyan slowly calmed down and the saddness slowly fading away. "Y-You know," he stuttered as he wiped the tears away after he pulled away from the embrace. "When I first met you, I didn't realize you were a Saiyan like me until you showed me your tail. And since then, I started feeling more . . . joyful than I was before. And it made me fell like I was back from the depression I was in for a while. You reminded me so much of ChiChi that now . . . I'm starting to feel like we're more than just friends . . . it's complicated, but I think it's easier to show you." He slowly grabbed her right wrist and slowly collided his lips against hers. Morningjewel's eyes widened as her cheeks started to burn a bright red color. Is this a dream? No, it felt too real to be just a dream. The person she fell since the day they met is kissing her right now at this very moment! Morningjewel, who was screaming internally in her head, closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Unfortunately, because of the lack of air, they departed each other, their breathes panting softly and warmly as they stared into their eyes and their tails now wrapping each other. "Morningjewel," he panted as his cheeks were now a hot pink color. "I . . . love you." Morningjewel couldn't help but smile as the red blush grew more intensely. "I love you too, Goku," she spoke softly. Goku's smile was formed around his face and started to laugh nervously along with Morningjewel who began to giggle.. "I guess the others are quite worried right now," said Goku. "We shood get going." Morningjewel slowly nodded her head took hold of his arm. Goku then replaced his two fingers on his forehead and then transported back to Otherworld.  
"About time you arrived baka," spoke an impatient Vegeta who had his arms across his chest. "Yeah, sorry!" He laughed nervously again. "Well, let's get back to training!" Shouted King Kai. As the others and Morningjewel went back to continue where they left off, King Kai walked over to Goku and looked up at him with a big smile. "So," said King Kai as his excitement took over him. "How was it?" Goku blushed red and rubbed the back of his head with a smile on his face. "Like a dream."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17 - An Unexpected Surprise

While the heroes are training desperately down in Otherworld, Bulma was holding down Trunks and Bulla from having another argument. Trunks was holding a light pink rabbit stuffed animal in his hands which belonged to his little sister Bulla who is trying so hard to jump and snatch it out of her older brother's hands. "You two stop this nonsense!" Demanded Bulma her eyes glaring at the two children. "He won't give me back my bunny!" Whined Bulla. "I was only teasing her!" Assured Trunks as Bulla jumped again and once again failed to grab her cute bunny rabbit out of his hands. "Well this "teasing" is driving me insane!" Bulma snatched the stuffed animal out of Trunks's hands and handed it back to Bulla. Bulla smiled and with a "Thank you," she grabbed her bunny rabbit and headed out of the room. "Oh come on Mom! I was only having fun!" Trunks whined again. Bulma looked down at Trunks and sighed loudly. "Alright, I think Goten will be here with Gohan in a little bit here. And then you can have some fun with him okay?" Trunks smiled and quickly nodded his head. "Yes Mom," he replied.  
Just outside of the Capsule Corps., Bulla was playing with her light pink bunny rabbit along with her brown teddy bear and her orange and white cat. She was having a wonderful time! That is, except there was a stranger lurking inside the shadows. The stranger's eyes grew a bright red color as it flashes inside its black hoodie. As Bulla continued playing with her stuffed animal toys, the stranger walked out of the shadows and slowly crept behind Bulla, seeing she is now distracted. As it crept closer and closer to Bulla, it smiled devilishly and yanked her by the arms and pulled her up with some force. Bulla yelped as she was being pulled up from the ground and started flailing her legs. "Let me go!" She shouted angrily as she struggled herself to get out of its grasp. The stranger laughed at the struggle she's doing and without hesitation lifted her body onto its shoulder, with her stomach on the shoulder blade. Bulla hit her fists on its back continuing to scream and shout. The stranger just laughed in response to the action. But before it took off into the sky, the figure felt something being hit in the cheek bone and heading towards a far away house, making the stranger let go of Bulla. Bulla yelped and was caught by the person that hit the hooded figure. Bulla got a quick glance at the person; it looked to be a female who looks like she would be 21 years old. She had long dark brown hair with her bang dyed in a dark red color. She had chocolate brown eyes and light peach skin. "Are you alright?" She asked with a light and sweet voice. Bulla looked up at her and quickly nodded her head. The lady smiled. "Good, at least you're safe." Then a rustle of rock and metal was heard and the two girls looked at the hooded stranger who got back onto its feet and wiped away the rubbage it had on its face. "Watch where you're going!" It shouted at them. Bulla jumped in fright and hid behind the young lady as she gripped onto the lady's leg for protection. The lady looked up at the bright glowing red eyes and instead of a scream she smirked and said, "Oh yeah? So I can let you steal someone's children? I don't think so buster."  
"You are making a very bad mistake messing with me," the stranger pulled down its black hood as its orange messy hair flew all over the place. "I beg to differ," the lady spoke as she let out a scoff. The orange-haired stranger raised an eyebrow in interest. The young woman knelt down on one knee and looked at Bulla. "Go home and stay safe with your family," she spoke to the small girl. "And whatever you do, go come out unless it's safe for you to come out, okay?" Bulla frowned a little and nodded her head. Bulla quickly ran to collect her stuffed toys and run inside the building. "MOM!" She shouted after she closed the front door. "What is it sweetie?" Asked Bulma, but stopped speaking when her little daughter quickly grabbed both her legs and start crying. "Sweetie, what happened?!" She asked in panic. Bulla opened her quivering mouth slightly before a loud BOOM was heard outside the Capsule Corps. Bulma ran towards the window and looked up at the sky and her eyes widened as two figures start battling against eachother. "Mom, there's a fight going on outside!" Shouted Trunks as he ran down the stairs. Bulma turned her head towards Trunks and shouted "You and Bulla are going to your room! Don't come out until I say you do, understand!?" Trunked nod his head and quickly grabbed his little sister's arm as she held tightly onto her toys. Bulma looked back up at the sky as there was a clash of bright red and bright brown and people screaming and panicking across the horizon. The brown energy hit the black road hard and quickly got up and took flight again as the colors of the ki once again clash and burst. "Kami help us all," she whispered to herself.


End file.
